callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Galvaknuckles
The Galvaknuckles are a special melee weapon that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies. They appear in TranZit and on the maps Farm, Town, Nuketown Zombies and Die Rise. They will not appear in Farm in Grief. They can also be found in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign. Zombies : In TranZit, they can be found at the diner on top of the roof, accessible with the hatch, which can only be used once to get to the diner's roof or on the Bus. : In Farm, it is in the garage containing the tractor. : In Town, when playing survival, they can be found in the bar just at the bottom of the staircase. : In Nuketown Zombies, it is found by knifing the boxes at the back of the truck on which the Bowie Knife, Claymores, and AK-74u are found. : In Die Rise, it is located on the right in one of the small rooms after jumping down the broken elevator shaft in the upside-down skyscraper. Trivia *Like the Bowie Knife, the Galvaknuckles have an animation when first bought. The character will punch their other hand in the traditional gesture, but shock themselves in the process. *Unlike the Bowie Knife and Sickle, the Galvaknuckles are not equipped with the Ballistic Knife. However they are still used when meleeing with the Ballistic Knife. *They cost 6000 points, 3000 points more than the Bowie Knife, but it is far more powerful. *It will kill the Denizens of The Forest in Green Run in two hits rather than three with the Bowie Knife, unless the Denizen is hit before it can latch on. In that case one hit with either the Bowie Knife or the Galvaknuckles will kill them. *It is an effective weapon against Avogadro since it kills him in only two hits. *The Galvaknuckles will be a one-hit-kill against zombies until round 14. *Hitting the keys in the bank in Green Run will spawn a power-up that will give the recipient 1000 points. The player who punches the keys will lose 1100 points in the process. This allows players to share points. *The Galvaknuckles is the most expensive item in zombies, surpassing the Pack-a-Punch Machine by 1000 points. *In the mobile version of elite, the Galvaknuckles will be called, "Tazer Knuckles". This can be observed by getting the most kills with the Galvaknuckles and going on the application afterwards. *If bought, the player melees with their right hand, but in third person, it will be the same as normal knife melee. *If attacking a zombie on fire the zombie will not explode. *It has the same 3rd person animation as the Bowie Knife after being bought and standing still. *They are the zombies varation of the Combatant Suppression Knuckles in the Campaign mode. *If the player buys the Galvaknuckles and get downed while the animation where the player punches their hand and shocks themselves is shown, the player will lose them and be stuck with an ordinary knife. Category:Melee weapons Category:Zombies Mode